pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuvema Town
Nuvema Town (Japanese: カノコタウン Kanoko Town) is a small, rural town in the Unova region surrounded by trees and overlooks the sea on the south side. This is the player's hometown in Black and White, and the beginning of the adventures in Unova. It's also the home of the Pokémon researcher, Professor Juniper, who sends three starter Pokémon in a package to the player’s house for the player and the player's excited friends to pick from. Bianca chooses the Pokémon weak to the player’s starter and Cheren picks the starter that has the type-advantage. They're eager to try out their new companions, and challenge the player to his/her first battle in the player’s bedroom. This results in a total mess which luckily, the player’s Mom doesn't seem fussed about. Later, Professor Juniper will hand them all a Pokédex and asks the player to travel across Unova to help register Pokémon in the region. Before the player leaves town, the Xtransceiver and the Town Map are given to the player by their Mom to aid them on your quest. She’s also the one to see if the player’s Pokémon need healing, as there’s no Pokémon Center here. Starters You can choose from either Tepig, Oshawott, or Snivy as your starter. Trainers Post Game After completing the game, you'll find yourself back at home. Downstairs, your Mom and Looker (disguised as your Mom's twin) welcome you home. Looker asks you to help find the Seven Sages. After accepting his request, he gives you a Super Rod and leaves. Outside, Cheren and Bianca are waiting to discuss events at N's Castle. Bianca explains that by the time she fetched the Striaton City Gym Leaders everything was already over. It also turns out that Ghetsis slipped away from Cheren and Alder when the Shadow Triad created an opening to rescue him. The talk turns to the future; Bianca says that she's heading to Black City/White Forest, and Cheren plans to travel Unova again. Before they leave to start their new quests, Cedric Juniper appears and upgrades the Pokédexs, allowing you to switch to the National Pokédex mode. Trainers After entering the Hall of Fame, speak to Bianca at Professor Juniper's lab. She'll tell you about mass outbreaks of Pokémon. After that, you can battle her every weekend. Items * Town Map (Mom) * TM54 False Swipe (Juniper; when you've seen 25+ Pokémon) * TM17 Protect (Juniper; when you've seen 60+ Pokémon) * TM10 Hidden Power (Juniper; when you've seen 115+ Pokémon) * Super Rod (After completing the main story) Appearances Manga Anime * In the anime series Black & White, it was revealed that it was Trip's hometown. * In BW001, Ash Ketchum arrives at Nuvema Town for a vacation with his mom. Later on in the episode, Trip appears to choose his starter Pokémon with Ash staring at the starters. * At episode BW111, Ash returns to Nuvema Town after he loses in the Unova League. Meanwhile, Team Rocket returns and attempted stealing Pikachu, on which they fail, and for the first time in the Black & White series, they blast off. * At episode BW125, Ash starts a journey through the Decolora Archipelago after saying goodbye to Professor Juniper. Trivia *Nuvema Town varies greatly from its anime counterpart. In the anime series, Nuvema Town has a Pokémon Center, various shops and a landing strip. *In the player character 's house, there is a Wii that was untouched by both battles with the player character's rivals. Category:Starter Towns Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations